1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transporting device and a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Among printing apparatuses, there is a printing apparatus which consecutively performs printing while transporting a belt-shaped printing base material which is also called a web (for example, refer to the following JP-A-8-311782). In such a printing apparatus, a transporting speed or tension of the printing base material is controlled and the printing base material is transported in a longitudinal direction by a plurality of rollers. In the technology of JP-A-8-311782, by providing a section in which the printing base material is loosened and transported, it is possible to adjust the transporting speed of the printing base material between configuration portions.
However, in the technology of JP-A-8-311782, there is a possibility that the printing base material is not sufficiently supported in a transporting roller on a downstream side of the section in which the printing base material is loosened, and a defect, such as generation of wrinkles on the printing base material, is generated. In this manner, in the printing apparatus, there is still room for improvement by improving properties that support the printing base material by the transporting roller.